Pencil Pique
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: He was patient with her during a lot of things because of his promise to her on Ark and—God bless him and Sonic—fear of her wrath as a woman, but with this...


******Disclaimer**_******:** I do not own the SonicTeam characters used in this one-shot._

* * *

That pencil.

That damn _pencil._

Shadow stared at the bedroom wall with an expression that could've rivaled the cranky _Friend Owl's_. Oh, the orney. If the red veins weren't splitting across his eyeballs, he would've been asleep under the sandman's spell by now. It was the lead in his eyelids that was keeping him awake, and it was all thanks to...

A god damn _pencil._

The sound of it making love to paper a pillow across from him washed the sleep right out of his eyes. Since the bedroom was quiet enough to echo the landing of a cherry blossom, the scribbling of a pencil sounded like nails on a chalkboard with _IMAX_ definition. Behind his tightly pursed lips were gritted fangs as he tried to use some kind of nonexistent _Chaos Mind Control _to make that pencil break.

_'What's she doing, anyway? Ratifying the Constitution?'_

In contradiction to what everyone believed so religiously, he was a character of sublime patience that Sonic and Knuckles lacked. Depending on the climate, he had enough experience to weather any storm, including his own. Outside of only reacting to storms with passive traits and indifferent dispositions, his temper only lined firearms when he allowed his feelings to seethe over the brim until the lid detonated with the force of an atomic bomb. It took more than a few hissy-fits to rile out rampant anger from him, but with his..._mate_ sitting up in bed next to him as she jotted down her grocery list, he was definitely absorbing negative feelings like a radioactive sponge. He felt like a charged particle had passed through his insulator, and instead of polarizing him like a molecule, it caused an electromagnetic reaction like some kind of _Cherenkov radiation_.

He was patient with her with a lot of things, if not because of the indebted respect she'd earned a Space Colony ago and—God bless him _and_ Sonic—outright fear of her wrath as a _woman_.

But that, _pencil._

That god damn _pencil._

...He knew what he would do with that god damn pencil.

Remembering it was that doting Commander of his who gave the niffy little gadget to her, the trinket was indeed her favorite pencil, and he clearly felt that his temperament was more important than some fancy piece of lead.

The hedgehog sprung up from his pillow and locked target. As she blinked at him with a girlish—"Huh?"—her green eyes shined with tillitation—the usual effect he had on her when she felt physically vulnerable under his influence the same way he felt psychologically vulnerable under hers. She slid her hand down her neck and tucked her hair behind her headband before going back to her list. She was actually attempting to "invite him" with her _Ingenue _body language; everyone and their mothers knew it was a predisposed, predatory turn-on. Though she got the wrong interpretation this time. He didn't want to play tag with the sheets between predator and prey; he was coming for that pencil's head.

"Were you going to ask me about the President's ball tomorrow? I wanted to get a dress, since, between the two of us, I seem to be the social butterfly who likes to talk with the war heroes when the Commander sends an invitation. The Commander says I'm the life of the party because I'm a lot of fun and like entertaining everyone. He calls me the decoy to entertain his rivals," she laughed.

Shadow ignored her pillow-talk and reached over her, holding her gaze all the while. Her face flushed up like she was expecting some suggestive behavior to come and straddle her, but she wounded up staring blankly at her "pencil-less" hand.

Glaring at her, Shadow took the pencil, broke it in half, gave it back to her, and flipped the covers over him to go back to bed. Too busy feeling smug about his triumph, he forgot to take his ingenuous mate's disingenuous temper into account.

Amy chucked the broken pencil at his back and tried to suffocate him with her pillow. "You _jerk_! You _jerk_! You—_Oooh,_ you...! You're such a _JEEERK_!"

They'd banter about it in the morning if he survived the night.

* * *

_A response to a user's comments on chapter six of A Shadow's Little Light XD; Hope a few recognized the one line used from that chapter. But oh, thanks for all the reviews on Angels Fall First and Obtuse ;) Such meaningful comments! _


End file.
